In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,227 B2 discloses an aircraft cargo locating system for locating a plurality of ULDs in an aircraft, each ULD having a wireless tag, e.g. an Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag, affixed to it. The system includes a plurality of tag readers, e.g. RFID readers, for reading the wireless tags, and a processor coupled to the tag readers. The processor is programmed to receive tag information from the plurality of tag readers and calculate a location and the weight of each of the ULDs in the aircraft from the tag information. The system is also able to calculate weight and balance parameters to assist in the loading process. However, the system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,227 B2 does not address the content of the ULDs, the individual weight of said content and its individual position.